warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Lupine
Silver Lupine "Lupine" is a lovely, thin white she-cat with very pale patches of silver tabby on her back, head, and tail, and very pale yellow eyes. Personality Silver Lupine is not a kind or gentle cat. She is cruel, ruthless, merciless and heartless. She lacks any compassion for others and will hurt others to get her way without a second thought. She is intelligent in she understands that hurting others is bad and she understands that killing is wrong but it doesn't stop her. She doesn't have issues with lying or stealing to get what she wants and tends to lean towards using dirty tactics to get her way. When first meeting someone she puts on a cheery front pretending to be kind and compassionate but once crossed or found out she will show her true colors. She isn't a blood thirsty cat as she doesn't kill or hurt others for pleasure, she does it as a means to survive as she feels the world is a terrible and cruel place. Silver Lupine feels she does what she needs to when it comes to keeping herself safe and that she shows the world what it shows to her. She generally keeps her ideals to herself and puts up her front when it comes to other cats so they don't know about her more heartless tendencies and ideals. She is loyal to no one but herself and will often side with the party she thinks has the highest chance of winning and will leave if that party loses. She has never really felt love and if she were to it would probably break her as it would flip all her beliefs on their head. She will do the best she can to blend in with the cats around her and will go so far as to act how she thinks will best fit into the group she happens to be a part of. She hides her true colors as she finds it inconvenient if others find out how cold and robotic she seems to be. She isn't affected by taunts or name calling and is rarely ever angry as she tends to be a rather level headed cat. She is also a very curious cat this curiosity leading her to be rather nomadic as she explores places and meets other cats. She enjoys it as it gives her a sense of freedom. She avoids getting attached to others as she finds emotional ties to be complicated and tiring. Though she doesn't mind the company of others as long as she keeps them at arms length, her mentality being that if others respected her then she would respect them. History Silver Lupine was given her name because one of her former owners had a fondness for the plant. She enjoyed it as well and just stuck with the name even as her other owners would give her other names. Silver Lupine spent most of her life going from home to home because no family wanted a cat that was pretty only on the outside. Lupine kept to herself and wasn't against scratching or biting her owners if they did something she didn't enjoy. She had all types of owners, some abusive, some kind, and some strange but they rarely kept her for long as none could tolerate her seemingly aggressive tendencies. Eventually one family got so sick of her they just dumped her in the forest and left. Lupine watched them walk away and wasn't even a little sad. She just decided that living with Twolegs wasn't what she was meant to do. So she took to just wandering the forest nomadically. She enjoyed finding a new place every day and being free of anything that would tie her down.